Lucy the Dragon Slayer
by babymunkhcin
Summary: Lucy is a dragon slayer, but no ordinary one. Lucy finishes her training and ends up joining FairyTail where she meets Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. But when she meets them will her secret come out? Proof read up to chapter 12!
1. Chapter 1 - memories part 1

Lucy the dragon Slayer

Chapter 1 – memories part 1

Lucy POV

_"__Lucy." A soft voice growls, "Yes Mum?" I look up from my studies of dragon language. My mother rattles her brown scales and puts her long snout on my forehead. "It is time." I start to tear up, knowing what she meant. I nestle into her scales hugging her deeply, "But I don't want to leave." Mum looks down to me with a sad yet serious expression. "I, Fertility, dragon of soil and earth, have taught you all that I can. You have learnt well and studied hard but now you must go to your father and learn a new magic. I will fly you to the edge of my territory but it is there that I will leave you in his care."_

_I look at her for a long time but I finally nod. Slowly I climb up behind her head and grab onto one of her neck spikes. Mum launches herself into the air and begins to fly west. For half an hour we fly in silence, each with our own thoughts. "Lucy," Mum says in a distant tone, "I have raised you since you were three years old, it has been four years since then and I have watched you grow and flourish beautifully. One day, you will leave the safety of a dragons nest and venture into the wide world, living amongst other humans." I didn't interrupt her, I could tell that what she was telling me was important. "There are some," she continued, "that are like you, children of dragons, each fighting with their parent's element. They are known as Dragon Slayers. When you exit the dragon realm, you will also be called one, however, be cautious, you are the only one who will master more that one element. Of the ones you are to learn you must choose one to live by and be known as a user of that element. Choose wisely."_

_I remain silent, absorbing all that she said, running it through my head so I wouldn't forget any of what I was told._

_Eventually we stopped at the edge of a vast desert, it was here we parted ways. Once mother had left, the sands around me started to shift and from it emerged a golden dragon. "Greetings my child." It said with a voice like silk, "I am Duster, dragon of the sands. I will teach you all that I can in the time I am allowed." With that he took me under the sands._

_-2 year time skip –_

_Lucy POV_

_"__It is time, my child." Once again I hear those three words signalling my departure. "Yes father." I am sad but I do not cry, I move closer to him and he gently blows on my face. "Go south until you reach a large green field with the aroma of charcoal. I will accompany you as far as the edge of the desert. From there we must part ways." We travelled together to the edge of the desert where we face each other. For long minutes we look at one another before he finally speaks, "My darling daughter, remember all that you have learned here but before you go, I have some last advice for you. When you leave this realm and live on amongst the humans, find a place where you are happy and surround yourself with the people you love. Find a place where you can be accepted for who you are." With that, he touched his nose to my brow and headed deep into the desert. I watched him go before continuing south._

_It took me just over two hours to reach my destination. When I arrived a powerful red dragon greeted me. "Greetings little one, I am Igneel, dragon of fire. If you train hard enough, at some point in our allotted time I will bestow upon you a gift that only one other has ever received." "I will make you proud Uncle." I reply firmly. He smiles down on me and we begin._


	2. Chapter 2 - memories part 2

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2 – memories part 2

**Authors note: This one might be a bit boring but its necessary! Please bare with me, one the intro is over the action will start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail.**

Lucy's POV

_It had been two years since I started my training with Igneel. We were lying in the sun after training and were quietly enjoying each other's company when Igneel sadly looked at the sky. _

_ "__It is time."_

_Again, those three words can mean so much more than what they seem. I sigh and get up, pulling the scarf Igneel gave me tighter around my neck. "Climb up," he says," I have some last things to share before we part."_

_As we fly, Igneel begins to talk. "In the world of men, there is a lad of the same age as you. His name is Natsu. He was the one I chose in fire dragon slaying magic. I know, that at some point in your future, your paths will cross and become intertwined. You will know him because he will also have a scarf of scales like your own." I nod and let his words sink in. "Lucy Dragonheart," his tone suddenly serious, "I am going to trust in you a message that is meant only for his ears. When you meet him I want you to tell him this at the first opportunity." I listen closely and nod as I receive the words meant for his son._

_He leaves me at the edge on his territory with a single parting phrase, "Here begin a new step in your journey."_

_- 2 year time skip –_

_I'm flying using my sky magic next to my Aunt Grandeen. Less than an hour ago she too had said those three fateful words. We were headed to the eastern edge of her territory. Having given me her last advice, I listen closely as I memorise a message for a young girl named Wendy._

_- 2 year time skip –_

_I leave Metalica's territory with 5 new metal studs through each ear. I am now a well developed 15 year old and a master of 5 dragon elements. Gramps too, had trusted me with a message, this time for a man called Gajeel, though, his wasn't as nice as the others._

_I had been told that this would be my last element before I went out into the human realm. I was to train under the guidance of the eldest and strongest of dragons, Cosmos. I met her roughly an hour after I entered her territory. I was expecting someone strict like Gramps but was stunned when I finally met the dragon Cosmos._

_- 3 year time skip –_

Three years passed before good old granny had to say those never changing words "It is time." I now leave her territory a confident 18-year-old dragon slayer. I have now mastered six elements and am stepping out into the human realm.


	3. Chapter 3 - journey

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3 – journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

It has been a month since I left the dragons and have been travelling the countryside alone with just a bed roll, food and my scarf. Each time I pass through a town I listen to the gossip in the tavern. Often I hear stories if a magician's guild in Magnolia, Fiore. The guild of the Salamander, the guild of people who look out for their friends, these are common phrases and as I continue on my travels, I decide to join this "Guild of friends", the magician's guild: Fairy Tail.

I listen to the stories of the taverns as I pass into Fiore, I discover that the guild is home to 4 dragon slayers, three first generation and one second. This fact confirms my suspicions that the salamander is a Dragon Slayer and I continue on to this "guild of dragon slayers."

When I finally reach Magnolia, it is the middle of the sakura season. I look around it awe at the beauty around me. I had seen many things in my travels but the beauty of magnolia is unique. I decide to fine some permeant residence instead of going to an inn before I find the guild. I had managed to earn some money during my travels by doing odd jobs so I managed to find an apartment for just 70 00 jewels a month.

After a quick lunch I make my way through town to Fairy Tail. I stand outside the door for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and opening the door. I push it open but immediately duck as a chair comes flying my way. I look up and see that half the guild is involved in a fight. I sigh and move around them to a white haired lady at the bar.

"Hi, I'm Mira, can I help you with anything?" she asks me with a cheerful smile. "Yeah," I say, "I was wondering if I could talk to the master of this place."

"Sure, follow me." She replied and lead me to a room on the second floor. She knocks before leading me in. "Master," a small man, a midget really, looks up from the desk he was sitting on, not at, on. "There's someone here to see you." Mira then leaves and shuts the door, leaving me alone with the midget man.

"Hello and what can I do for you young lady?" he asks kindly. "I was wondering if I could join your guild." I reply calmly. He nods and begins rummaging around in the desk, as he does so he asks, "What's your name child and what magic do you use?" I smile as I reply, "My name is Lucy Dragonheart and I am a dragon slayer." He falters for a moment before sitting back on the desk holding an elegant stamp. "That's wonderful Lucy, welcome to Fairy Tail. Where would you like your guild mark, and in what colour?" "On my right shoulder and in green please." He stamps me and then asks, "What kind of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm a slayer of 6 powers." At that the old man paled. You could see his despair as he mumbled about dragon debt and destruction rates. He then called Mira. "Go introduce our newest member!" he tells her excitedly. Mira squeals then grabs my hand and drags me down stairs. As I leave the master's office I hear him say quietly, "That girl sure has some magic power, though she hide it well it's probably enough to make her one of the ten great wizard saints."

Mira drags me to the middle of the bar before shouting,

"LISTEN UP!" The guild instantly goes quiet and the fighting freezes at the sound of demon Mira. "This is our new member!" She says loudly, gesturing to me. A few people cheer as I step forward,

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Dragonheart." Everyone makes welcoming noises before going back to what they were doing or restarting the fight. Mira leaves me at a table with two young blue haired girls before going back to the bar.

**Authors note: I'm sorry if its short, it looks longer then I write it out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - meeting

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 4 – meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

"Can I call you Lu-chan?" a small light bluenette asks me. "Sure." "I'm Levy McGarden and this is Wendy Marvel." I look curiously at the dark haired bluenette. "The sky dragon slayer?" I ask, "The daughter of Grandeen?" Wendy nods politely. I continue to talk to Levy, knowing that we will immediately become good friends.

When we finish our conversation about books and authors, Levy stands up. "C'mon! There's someone I want you to meet." I follow as she leads me past yet another brawl, to the corner of the guild, there a man with long black spiky and studs like mine, but all over his face. He looks up from the pot he was eating as we approach. "What's up shrimp?" he asks gruffly. Levy ignores him. "Lucy, this is Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer." Levy tells me. "**You're a dragon slayer.**" He growls at me in the ancient dragon language. "**Yep,**" I reply in the same tongue, "**but I don't want to go spouting it out just yet.**" I pause and he nods. "**I'm pleased to meet the mighty son of Metalica.**" This startles him a bit, as dragon names are not common knowledge, even amongst dragon slayers. Throughout the whole conversation, poor Levy kept turning her between us, confused, as she couldn't understand a word (or growl in this case) that was said. I turn to Levy, she has a hopeful look on her face, thinking I would tell her what was said. She was disappointed when I asked, "I heard that there were three first generation dragon slayers here, where's the Salamander?" "He's out on a mission with Erza and Grey." She replied.

**Authors note: Sorry my chapters are so short, but I can't have too many things going on in each chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Nastu

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 5 - Natsu

**Disclaimer: I own no Fairy Tail**

**Authors note: Sorry if I caused any confusion but I had forgotten to post this chapter! Sorry if you didn't understand any of the next chapters because of my mistake!**

Lucy P.O.V

Just before lunch the next morning, the doors to the guild burst open and actually fell down onto the floor. "Nastu!" the master shouts angrily, "You're paying for that door!" Natsu didn't pay any attention and shouted, "We're back!" at the top of his lungs. "No need to shout flame brain!" a boy about my age with raven, spiky hair and no clothes shouted back at the pink haired dragon slayer, "Busting down the door was more than enough!"

"What did you say Ice Princess?"

"You heard me ash head!"

"Who ya calling ash head, Ice Block?"

Natsu swung a punch at the one i gathered to be Gray, Gray swung at Natsu at the same time but before either could hit the other, the red headed lady in armour who had arrived with them stated simply, "Natsu, Gray." i look back at the boys who now have their arms around each other like they were best buds, "See Erza?" they say in high pitched voices while shaking hands, "We aren't fighting! Best friends!" I figured that the red haired knight was called Erza. She made her way over to master and speaks to him for a few minutes before master motions me over. "This is our new member Lucy Dragonheart, Lucy this is Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragoneel." I notice that Natsu isn't paying attention as I exchange greetings with Erza and Gray. I turn to the pink idiot, who still hasn't noticed me, and give him a sharp bang on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Eh? Who's this?" he asks peering at me. "Pay attention idiot," Gray retorts, "This is Lucy, the new member." Erza notices him staring at my chest and knocks him out in a single pouch. When he regains consciousness, he gets up and nearly bangs into me, who is crouched in front of him. I look at him head on with a serious expression before putting on a dazzling smile and say loud enough for the whole guild to hear, "Hey, Onii-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6 - secrets out

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy Tail**

Chapter 5 – secrets out

Lucy POV

The guild goes so quiet you can hear a pin drop.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

The whole guild suddenly shouts. I help Natsu up before he finally notices my scarf. He stares at it for a moment before pointing at it and saying, "Where did you get that scarf? It looks just like the one Igneel gave me!" I smirk before replying; "Uncle Igneel gave it to me." The guild is completely silent.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Natsu just stares at me with a bewildered expression. I lean to the side and look past him. "Gajeel-nii," I call, "Can you get it into flame brain here's head?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? Nii-san?" the guild shouts, clearly confused. Gajeel just smirks "Geehii."

"Lucy-nee," Wendy calls to me, "aren't you forgetting the most important detail?"

"Oh yeah!" I turn back to Natsu who stands there frozen and confused.

"Natsu-nii," I say quietly (even though the whole guild can hear anyway) "I'm a Dragon Slayer."

The guild is silent for 2 whole minutes.

Then a stunned guild says,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"


	7. Chapter 7 - The Discussion

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated as much as id like, school starts tomorrow so I was busy getting ready for the next year of effort and torture. **

Chapter 6 – The Discussion

Lucy POV

Once everything had calmed down, and that took a while, I took a seat across from Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, before we were surrounded by the guild, Erza and Grey behind the three dragon slayers and Master sitting _on_ the table (Laxus is listening from the second floor). I sigh and prop my head up by my elbow. "First off," I say with false calm, "Igneel, Grandeen and Metalica say hi." Every jaw in the guild drops. "Where is Igneel?!" Natsu shouts as he stands up but is immediately knocked down when Master hits him on the head. He coughed and looked at me, "Perhaps you should start at the beginning Lucy." I nod and take a deep breath.

"When I was three years old I was found by my mother, Fertility, dragon of soil and earth. I lived and trained with her for four years before going to live with my Father, Duster, dragon of the sands. When I was nine I went and trained with Igneel, 11, Grandeen, 13, Metalica and 15 Cosmos. When I was 18 I went out and started to live amongst humans. Yep, that pretty much sums it up." I look around the room as everyone stares at me goggle-eyed.

"Fight me!" Natsu shouts jumping up. The whole guild face palms.

"I'll go after the Salamander." Gajeel says. The guild watches in silence and the one I remember as Cana starts to do something with a pack of cards. She finishes quickly and smiles at her results.

"I'll just watch." Wendy says quietly. Natsu starts to roll up his sleeve and I smirk. Suddenly Master karate chops Natsu on the head. "That's fine but take it somewhere I won't have to pay for the damages."

We go to a large clearing in the neighbouring forest with the guild following, placing bets as they go. I smirk when I see the bets are placed 80% to 20% with the majority on Natsu.

Natsu and I eye each other before he rushes at me head on. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I stay still before catching his punch and swallowing his flames. "Nice flames you got there ash brain." I say, "Sky dragon's roar!" I blast Natsu into a tree, effectively knocking him out cold. The guild watches dumbfounded and silent. Gajeel smirks and Wendy says while quietly stunned, "That's my magic."

Gajeel, I knew, would pose more of a challenge. I faced him with my lips in a firm line. Then Gajeel smirked with a "Giihii" before shooting an iron pillar at me. I dodge by doing a back flip before landing poised and ready. "Earth dragon's roar!" Large chunks of hardened clay came out of my mouth. Gajeel blocked but I still managed to push him back a few metres. Before he had a chance to counterattack I spread my arms wide and shouted, "Desert twister!" I spin around quickly before sending it at Gajeel. As it came closer it became bigger and wider, making dodging impossible. He braced himself as the attack hit him head on before being thrown back and landing with a thud. He got back up and looked around for me. I smirked as I came shooting down from the sky, flames on my legs pushing me forward faster. He looked up just as I hit him on the head with an iron fist, causing him to collapse in a heap, a large lump penetrating from his head.

I heal Gajeel with sky dragon's magic then tie Natsu up before healing him as well. As soon as he regains consciousness he starts to fight me again but can't because of the ropes. I turned back to the rest of the guild and pure awe is on their faces, even Grey had an impressed smirk and Erza and Master both had smiles on their faces. (Master was smiling cos he won the bet) I catch Natsu, Erza and Grey sharing a glance before Erza comes over. I watch her curiously. "Would you like to be a part of Natsu, Grey and my team?" she asks stretching out her hand. "Sure." I reply shaking the hand. Cheers erupted from the surrounding guild members, before making their way back to the guildhall for an all night party.


	8. Chapter 8 - confession

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Author's note: Hey guys! Just thought you might like to know that I should be updating more regularly as I got a laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 7 - Confession

Lucy POV

2 days after my fight with Natsu and Gajeel, I went up to Master's office. We exchanged pleasantries before I said, "Master, there is something I need to tell you and all the Dragon Slayers." Gathering from my tone it was an important matter, master went out of the office and shouted over the balcony railing.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Wendy! My office, now!"

"Laxus too." I murmur in his ear.

"Laxus! You too!" After a minute or two, all the dragon slayers in the guild were present in master's office, all had curious or confused faces (bored in Laxus's case). "I'm not in trouble…am I gramps?" Natsu asks cautiously. "No Natsu, it was Lucy that wanted you all up here, she wishes to talk to us about something." All attention turn to me and I take a deep breath before I begin. "There are some things about me that I think you five have the right to know. I also have some messages for each of the first generation slayers here. However, some of these things are for certain ears only so if you suddenly go deaf, please don't freak out as I will have simply put a spell on you that I will remove once we're finished," I murmur the spell and all ears go deaf except for Natsu's. I turn and look straight at him. "Natsu, I am about to go into a trance and I will convey a message to you from Igneel." Immediately Natsu gave me his full attention. Slowly I closed my eyes and begin to speak in dragon tongue.

**"****My son, may this message find you in good health. May I first say that from what I have heard of your adventures I am quite proud of you and your accomplishments. Know that I know you will grow to be a strong and great mage but don't let the fame carry you away. Also know that females are a difficult breed and one can never truly understand them, however, when the time comes for you to mate, make sure you cherish her and keep her safe. Whatever you do, do not lose her, for if she is your chosen one and if she leaves you, you will be torn to shreds on the inside and you will never recover, for dragons mate for life. Stay safe my son, and guard and protect all that you care for."**

Slowly I open my eyes. Natsu is kneeling on the floor, shocked and teary. Everyone else was looking at him, confused by this reaction as they had no idea what I had said. I murmur the spell again and turn to Wendy having left her able to hear. I smile at her concern for Natsu. "Don't worry about Natsu." I said, "You will understand his reaction soon enough." She nods in response. "Do not be frightened by what you are about to see and hear. I will be in a trance, communicating words to you the words Grandeen left with me."

**"****Wendy, my most precious daughter, i trust you have found a place where you can be yourself, a place where you can be happy and content, safe, and surrounded by friends. It is not in our nature to fight but if you, or that which you love is in danger, we through caution to the wind and go all out to protect our treasured ones with our lives. Where in doubt, turn to the sky and find comfort in the knowledge that you are never alone. Stay safe my child, for I know you will grow to be a great and powerful beauty, filled with lots of kindness, warmth, and love in your heart."**

I come out of my trance and see Wendy kneeling on the floor crying, whispering her mother's name. Again I change the spell and look to Gajeel. When he realises he can hear again he glares at me. "What did you say to make them like this?" "They heard the words of their parents." He gasped. "Metalica left these words for you."

**"****Gajeel, it is hard to find your own path when your mind is clouded. When you fall to the darkness, make sure you find the light and go back onto the right path. We all make mistakes, it is a given, the important thing is to learn from them so as never to let them happen again. You are strong. If you aren't then how can I call you my son?"**

Gajeel sits and looks at his hands. "No need to get all sentimental you old bastard." I hear him murmur. I lift the spell and get everyones attention. "I have a secret but only those in this room, right now are allowed to know. You must swear never to reveal this information to another soul, nor can you talk about it at all." All present swear. "The last dragon that I trained with was Cosmos. I did not tell you her element before as it is a secret few are told. Cosmos is the dragon of the galaxy and stars." Wendy gasps at this and Gajeel, Master and Laxus stare at me with wide eyes. All of them then kneel down to me except Natsu, who looks around in utter confusion. "Why are you guys kneeling to Luce?" It is Wendy who answers his question. "Natsu-san, didn't your father ever tell you? The one who is the master of 6 dragon elements and is trained by the dragon of the galaxy and stars is the ruler if all dragon slayers. Lucy Dragonheart is the princess of all dragons and dragon slayers." Natsu scratches his head as they all stand back up. "I think Igneel said something about dragon royalty, but I don't think I was listening." I smile. "Uncle never actually got to tell you about this. He had to leave before he got the chance."


	9. Chapter 9 - The GMG

Lucy the dragon Slayer

**Author's note: So sorry for the late update! I've started another story and i've been sick lately! **

**Sorry but I'm a bit to lazy to go into the details of each and every battle so I will only be describing the important battles.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Fairy tail!**

Chapter 9 - the Grand Magic Games

"All right you brats!" the master shouts, gaining the guilds attention, "Last year we came second in the Grand Magic Games. This year there is an even bigger reward! Ahem, I mean, we are going to beat Sabertooth! We managed to keep them in cheek for six years but last year they pulled out a trick team and got past our forces and under our radar. So this year, lets show them that Fairy Tail will always be the number one guild in Fiore!" Everyone screams and cheers in response. "So this year, to help guarantee our victory, I will be placing two teams to compete! In Fairy Tail A, will be Lucy! Natsu! Erza! Grey! Wendy! In Fairy Tail B! Gajeel! Laxus! Mira! Gildarts! And Cana!" The guild screams after each name, knowing that these are the strongest possible teams. Gildarts was fussing over Cana but she just throws and empty booze bottle at him. The other participants looked at each other with huge grins on their faces, this year is gonna be a wipe out.

~time skip — preliminary event~

I was standing on the balcony of our hotel room with my guild mates, enjoying a midnight snack when suddenly the sky lit up to show a large pumpkin headed thing.

"Good evening everyone!" it exclaimed. "My name is Mato, and i'm your host for this years Grand Magic Games! There have been so many teams participating this year that we have been forced to hold a preliminary round! The first six teams to reach the goal will enter the actual event. Now allow me to introduce, Sky Labyrinth!" A large metal structure materialised in the sky. "The rules are simple, get to the goal as fast as you can. The first six teams to cross the finish line will continue on to the event tomorrow. The faster you finish the more points you will start with. You can use any magic to reach the goal. Now! Let Sky Labyrinth begin!" A stare case materialised in front of me, headed towards the labyrinth. "Lets go!" I roared as I lead the charge up the stairs. As soon as we were inside I stopped everyone. "Why are we stopping Lucy-san?" Wendy asks. I kneel down and place a palm to the floor. "The labyrinth is made of earth. If I concentrate and we don't fall out I can get us there in no time. Everyone grab onto me, i'll use a short cut." Everyone did as they were told and we sunk into the floor. There was rumbling for a few seconds before we reappeared at the goal. "Woah." Grey said. "What-cha do Luce?" Nastu asked. "I got us here by tunnelling under ground, look," I replied gesturing in front of us. There stood the goal with a gapping pumpkin man underneath.

"Kabo! Congratulations! You are the first team to finish with a record time of 90 seconds!" Erza smiled and gave me a 'pat' on the back that sent me stumbling forward a fews steps. "Good job Lucy, this win will be the beginning to our return to glory after Sabertooth stole the win from us last year!" I grinned at her before opening a portal. "Oh?" Grey said as he saw it, "Just how much magic do you posses?" "More than you'll ever know." I smirked playfully at him. Grey grinned back as he entered the portal, followed by Wendy and Erza. I laughed as Natsu termed green when he stepped into the portal. I closed it behind me as I entered out hotel room. "Right!" Erza said gaining very ones attention. "Sleep!" in less than a second both Natsu and Grey were in bed and looked like they were sleeping. One look at Erza and Wendy and I were also in bed, feigning sleep, fearing what would happen to our health if we didn't. I saw Erza nod her head at her handiwork before getting into bed herself.


	10. Chapter 10 - GMG Day 1

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I have finally finished my Mid year exams! To make up for keeping you all waiting for so long I'm gonna dedicate a much time as I can to my writing this long weekend! Also, this next bit is good and bad, I have another story on the way! My brain has been overloaded with so many ideas that I have like twice as many plans and plots than new chapters! Don't worry though! I promise to finish all my stories! …. Even though The Vermilions was originally a one shot….**

**Anyway, thank you for all your, follows, favs and reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 10 - The GMG day 1

Lucy P.O.V.

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Magic Games! I'm your host Chapati Lola ad assisting me in commentating is Yajima-san, an ex-council member and Jenny Realight, a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and also Miss Fiore!"

"Now is the time you've all been waiting for! The participants of the X791 Grand Magic Games! There was a total of 113 teams entering this year so we needed to narrow it down to 6 qualifying teams! And here they are folks! Coming in 6th place, we have the all female guild, the dancing maidens of the open seas, Mermaid Heel!" Cheers rose and most of he men in the audience had significant nose bleeds.

"In 5th place, starting further behind than usual, the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!" Screams echoed the stadium as Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Chelia and Jura walked out.

"4th place are the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!" Girls in the crowd screamed and/or fainted as the Trimens walked onto the field, followed by Ichiya, (shivers run down Erza's spine) and … a rabbit?

"And in third place, taking out all the stops to regain their victory that was stolen from them last year! Fairy Tail, Team B!" the stands rang with the cheers of the crowd as Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Gildarts and Cana walked out into the arena.

"Can this next team keep hold of their current title as the number 1 guild in Fiore? In second place, the ferocious, Sabertooth!" The cheers from the stands were almost deafening, (or they were to the dragon slayers) as Minerva lead Sting, Rouge, Orga, and Rufus.

"And finally, finishing in 1st place with a record breaking 10 seconds! Leading the way to reclaiming their victory, Fairy Tail Team A!" I follow as Erza leads Natsu, Gray, Wendy and I into the stadium. There was an unusual quiet as we entered, with people whispering to each other, they recognised the famous Erza, Natsu and Grey, plus of course, the ever cute Wendy, but no one knew who the figure in a cloak was. I smirked, knowing that by wearing a cloak that hid my face, it would build up the suspense and make the crowd even more wild later on. In less than a minute of whispering though, the thousands of people in the stands began screaming and cheering louder than ever. I looked over at the other teams and smirked when my eyes landed on the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth, they did't know what they were in for. I returned my attention to the strange pumpkin being from the preliminaries. It had just gone through all the rules and regulations.

"So lets start this year off with a game! Each team picks your competitor for Hidden!" One by one, the competitors stopped forward. In the end it was Gray Fullbuster, Mira-jane Struss, Chelia Blendy, Beth Vanderwood, Eve Tearm, and Rufus Lohr. Those 6 stepped onto the field and the game began.

~Time skip-end of game~

"What an amazing battle to watch folks! It was a close call but the final results are: Sabertooth! Fairy Tail A! Blue Pegasus! Fairy Tail B! Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel!" Cheers filled the air as the spectators screamed and waved flags. "And now to the battle section! First up we have Sabertooth vs Blue Pegasus! Rufus Lohr vs Hibiki Laytes! Rufus must be pretty popular for the crowd to want to watch him fight twice in one day!"

~Time skip-end of battle~

Winner: Rufus Lohr with a massive defeat against Hibiki

"Next we have Lamia Scale vs Fairy Tail A! Chelia Blendy vs Wendy Marvel!"

~Result: Draw~

**(just like in the Anime)**

"Finally, we have Fairy Tail A vs Mermaid Heel! Cana Alberna vs Risely Law!"

~Result: winner, Cana~

"Wow! What an amazing day and there here are the final results!In First place, with two straight wins, Sabertooth! 20pts! Then Fairy Tail B, 12pts! Followed closely by Fairy Tail A, 11pts! In 4th place it Lamia Scale with 6 pts! With 4pts, Blue Pegasus! And sadly, with opts, Mermaid Heel!


	11. Chapter 11 - The GMG day 2

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 11 - The GMG Day 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews i've been getting! I really appreciate them and they help motivate me to write more chapters for you guys! School has finally finished so I can enjoy 2 weeks of winter holidays before term 3 starts again! I plan to do lots of writing and hopefully updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Fairy Tail!**

Lucy P.O.V.

"And now, what you've all been waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun!" The excitement could be felt anywhere in the stadium as the crowd cheered.

"Our guest on this second day is renowned reported for the sorcerer weekly, Jason-san!"

"Coooooool!"

"Okay, the competition part has already begun! And its name is…Chariot! This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles with the idea being to reach the goal without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wind their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus but which sam will arrive here at the Domus Flau?! Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race here on Lacrima Vision!"

"Cool!"

"At any rate Yajima-san, who could have predicted this turn of events?!"

"…"

"Why did Erza sign up for this?" Gray asks me.

"I'm getting worried about the heath and safety of the other competitors." I reply.

~Flash back~

"The event is called Chariot! Pick you competitors!"

"I'm going! I'm all fired up!" Natsu instantly declares.

"Baka Nastu-nii! The game is called_ Chariot. _ Do you even know what a chariot is?" I retort.

"A type of fish?"

!Thwack!

"Ow, Why'd ya do that Luce?"

"Idiot! A chariot is a vehicle pulled by a horse! Moving vehicle, motion sickness?!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Flame ass! Are you so weak that you go green just thinking about it?" Gray shouts.

"Ano…So that means that the dragon slayers can't go, so that rules out Lucy-san, Natsu-san and me." Wendy adds tentatively.

"I will go." Erza says with her hands on her hips in a hero like pose.

"Hang on a sec," Gray starts, "What about m-"

"Problem Gray?"

"No Ma'am!" Gray salutes.

"Good. I shall win for the sake of Fairy Tail and all the cheesecake in this world!" Erza declares with stars in her eyes.

~Flash back end~

"Well, once she made up her mind to do it, she won't listen." I say with a sigh.

"More like no-one has the guts to object." Gray replies.

"Oh my! Way back in the rear is a groggy looking Cana from Fairy Tail B!" The commentator shouts enthusiastically

"Why did she have to start drinking at 5 am this morning?" Gajeel curses.

"Oh! And this is new! Rufus from Sabertooth is running! And in 5th place! Not far in front though is Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya! And leading the way with her claws outstretched, Erza the Titania!"

"Wave Burst!" shouts Yuka, his magic expelling out his hands.

"Don't underestimate a chubby!" Risley says angrily.

"There it is! Risley's Gravity altering! She avoided the surge by running on the side of the vehicle!"

"A magic negating wave…In that case…! Fleet-Footed Parfum! Zero distance inhalation!" Ichiya speeds past both Risley and Yuka, gaining on Erza.

"I'm coming my sweet smelling honey!"

"Eeeepppp!" Erza says with fright.

"WOW! In order to keep her lead, the Titania changed her armour from Cheetah to Cheetah Platinum! Wow! We can barely see her anymore!"

"Cool!"

"Whats this? Erza has already crossed the finish line! Fairy Tail A earns 10p!

"Cool, cool, cool!"

"Eehh? Erza has already won? Well, I guess I better try…Card Magic: Hermes Wings!" Cana says still drunk.

"Wow! In the blink of an eye, Cana Alberna has passed the finish line with a cloud of dust behind her!"

"Go Cana-chan! Thats my baby girl!"

"Shut up dad!"

"Fairy Tail ain't holding back this year." Yuka says underneath his overly large eyebrows.

"Thats underestimating a Chubby!"

"You're not chubby any more!"

"Gravity-change is cool!"

"Whats this? Where has Rufus gone? WOW! He finished? When did that happen?"

"According to magic sensing lacrima, Rufus finished second, after Erza." Yajima explained calmly.

"What you saw was just a memory of me."

"And now crossing the line is Risley! Followed by Yuka, and lastly Ichiya … with a foot print on his face?"

"According to a lacrima playback, when Ichiya caught up to Erza, She changed into her Platinum version and roundhouse kicked him to the back." Yajima once again explains calmly.

"Cool!"

"So the points currently stand at…"

Sabertooth 26p

Fairy Tail A 21p

Fairy Tail B 16p

Lamia Scale 7p

Blue Pegasus 4p

Mermaid Heel 2p

"And now onto the part you've all been waiting for, Battles! The first pair to dunk it out will be Sabertooth VS Fairy Tail B! Orga VS Laxus! This is going to be a nail biter!"

~~~~~(time skip)~~~~~

"Is he getting up? We can't see much on the lacrima vision from all the dust but what a close game! There's only 2 minutes left! Oh the dust is clearing and - oh wow, the winer is Orga! What a shocker this is! The Thunder God of the Raijinshuu is down! Who would have thought?"

"Cool, cool!"

"That certainly was unexpected." Yajima said.

"And now to the next pair! Mermaid Heel, Ariana Web VS Fairy Tail A Nastu Dragoneel, AKA Salamander!"

~~~~~(time skip)~~~~~

"And she's down! What a record breaking battle, 2 minutes and 30 seconds! Winer is Fairy Tail A, Natsu Dragoneel, the Salamander! 10p!"

"Cool, cool cool!"

"And now the final battle of the day, Lamia Scale VS Blue Pegasus! Toby Horhorta VS Eve Terim!"

"And the winner is Eve Terim of Blue Pegasus! And what a touching ending with the sock being around his neck the whole time!"

"I feel for you, Dog-Man." Erza says wiping off a tear.

"And thats it for today folks! The final tally is!"

Sabertooth 36p!

Fairy Tail A 31p!

Fairy Tail B 16p!

Blue Pegasus 14p!

Lamia Scale 7p!

Mermaid Heel 2p!

**AN: Again sorry for the late update! And for those of you who don't know, the original Fairy Tail Anime series ended mid battle between Sting, Rouge, Natsu and Gajeel, but there is a completion! It's not in the Fairy Tail 2014 series though, you have to go back to the original series and find it there!**

**~BM**


	12. Chapter 12 - strange scent

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 12 ~ Strange scent

**A/N: Hey, So sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in ages! I've had my hands full with school work and music rehearsals (I have a concert soon). I thought I might take this opportunity to answer a few of your questions.**

**I'm not sure as of yet whether or not I will be including romance. When I first wrote out the story line I didn't plan any but I might be able to weasel some in!**

**To that guest who asked if this is going to be a multi paring story, probably not. The only way that is going to happen is if a get a sudden burst of inspiration, a lot of time and no homework.**

**As many of you have been asking, yes Lucy will be participating, and i'm writing it now.**

**As to why Lucy doesn't have an Exceed….Well I kind of left them out of this story, all of them. I feel really bad about it but I can't really introduce them so close to the climax!**

**Thank you also to all the fabulous people who are following and Faving! I will update when I can!**

Lucy P.O.V.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the arena was the scent. It was unfamiliar, not that thats unusual, there's a whole heap of strange people in the stands, but this one was different. I looked over at Wendy and Natsu-nii but it didn't seem like they noticed anything. I looked behind us at the B team and Gajeel and Laxus didn't seem as if anything had changed.

"You guys go ahead, I need to cheek something."

"But Luce, you're new to the arena and stuff and those Sabertooth bastards might try to get you because they think you're weak cos you're new."

"Natsu-nii."

"You're like a little sis to me, I don't ant to risk anything happening to you." He replied as her grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Nii-san, I didn't want to use this." I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they were gold.

_"__Natsu, go ahead. Do not stop me or follow me. The same goes for the rest of you."_

"Ugh." Grunted Natsu, gajeel and Laxus (it was an 'eep' for Wendy) as they were forced to their knees.

"Yes your Highness. As you command." They all said in unison. I flinch slightly at the response but it was necessary. To save them and myself from further embarrassment, I turn myself into star dust and dissipate with the wind.

Natsu P.O.V.

'What the hell was that? Suddenly her eyes were gold and I had no control over myself.'

"Gee flame brain, whadya do to make bunny girl use that?"

"Nothing tin can. She just wanted to go somewhere and I objected because of all the nasty Sabers around."

"Well, whatever she wanted to do must have been pretty important for her to use her Royal Powers." Said Laxus.

"I wonder what Lucy-ne wanted to do so badly…?" queried Wendy.

Throughout the whole spectacle, Erza, Grey, Mira, Gildarts and Cana looked at each of them and shrugged.

"Dragon Slayers"

Lucy P.O.V.

I didn't want to use that on Natsu-nii but I didn't have time to argue. I need to find that scent. Travelling in my star dust form, though useful because I can fit through anything even the eye of a needle, takes a lot of concentration. Not only am I having to keep myself in this form but I also need to control the wind so I can move around. I follow the scent to, surprisingly, the Sabertooth stand. Where I see Rufus, Orga, Sting, Rogue and…a clocked person! I analyse it more closely. Female, same age as the shadow and light slayers, and definitely the one i'm getting the scent from. Hmm, Dragon Slayer ehh? This is going to be interesting. I notice Rogue's nose twitch.

"Who's there? You cant hide from the nose of a Dragon Slayer."

**"****I know that all too well, son of Skiadrum." **My voice drifts over to him on the wind. The use on dragon tongue and his father's name startles him and he narrows his eyes in my general direction.

**"****Sting."**

**"****Yeah, I heard it, you?"** he says nudging the clocked figure.

**"****I noticed her before you did."**

**"****Her?" ** both boys say astounded.

**"****Don't worry,"** she says turning in my direction, **"I know who you are but I wont tell these idiots, so you can reveal yourself at will."**

**"****My thanks Slayer."**

I use the wind to steer myself away but at the same time allow myself to hear their voices.

"What the hell! Who was that? Why could't I pin point it? See it even? And how did it know dragon tongue?" asks Sting angrily.

"I don't know, I couldn't either, I couldn't either and she must have some relations to dragons or she wouldn't know it." Rogue replies monotonously.

"Oh."

I steered myself near Master Mavis and Master Macarov before materialising. Their eyes widening at my sudden appearance.

"My child, what was that? I couldn't feel anything, then suddenly your magical presence is behind me."

"Oh, don't worry about it Master, just one of my abilities. I can turn in to stardust and move myself around using the wind. Anyway, there's something I think you two should know."

"What is it?"

"Three."

"Huh?"

"Sabertooth, they have three slayers."

"…What the hell? When did that happen? No! I can see it now! All the prize money slipping awa - I mean, the stain on our pride!" Cries Master Macarov.

"Thank you Lucy. I will add this to my calculations." Says Master Mavis.

"No problem," I reply. "I'll return to my team."

"That would be wise, the games are about to start."


	13. Chapter 13 - the GMG Day 3

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 13 - GMG day 3

**Hey, i'm really sorry for not updating as often as I would like! This is one of the parts where I'm having Lucy participate! For those of you who also follow my other stories first off I want to say sorry if you thought I was dead from the lack updates… I think I might focus on this story and finish it before I work on any of my other stories. Gomen!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I own no Fairy Tail!**

Lucy P.O.V.

"All right folks! It's the start of day three here at the Grand Magic Games and there has been a small change in the teams! With the Master of Sabertooth sending Minerva onto an emergency solo mission, her spot has been filled by . . . . . . . . . . . . . . An unknown person! Hopefully soon we will find out that detail but for now, we will have the game 'Stamcycle' short for 'Stamina Cycle'! Each guild should now choose 2 participants as this is a team game!"

"I think that Natsu and Grey should go, they are such good friends and they never fight after all." Said Erza.

"Err…" I say looking at her like she has three heads.

"Um, Erza-san, can Lucy-nee and I go instead? Ano, because we both use Sky Dragon Slaying magic we can heal each other's fatigue which would be ideal in a stamina test. Plus we both work well together as a team." Wendy says timidly.

"That is a fair argument, ok. It's you two, don't let us down!" Erza says patting *cough slamming cough* our backs.

"Aye sir!" Reply Wendy and I.

We stepped forward and were immediately transported into the arena with the other contestants.

"All right! From Fairy Tail A, we have Lucy Dragonheart and Wendy Marvel! Fairy Tail B Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar! Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney! What a line up so far! All lost magic users!"

"Hah? I haven't seen that blond fairy in Team A before. Lost Magic eh? No matter what it is I'll crush it!" shouts Sting.

'That's right. I forgot that only Fairy Tail knows my powers. The other teams obviously chose power over team work. We can use that to our advantage!' I thought to myself.

"Lucy-nee, lets do our best!" exclaims Wendy.

"They won't know what hit them!" I reply with a smile.

"And joining our lost magic users will be Ichiya and…Rabbit guy? Yuka and Lyon from Lamia Scale and Ariana Web and Milliana From Mermaid Heel! In this game each team will be given a MMD or Magic Measuring Device. In your pair you will each place a hand on the Lacrima crystal and continually pour your magic in until you choose to stop or you are forced to stop as we can no longer feel your magic pressure and it would endanger your health."

"Okay kabo! Please place your hands on the lacrima. Last pair standing wins! Start kabo!"

We all start to poor our magic into the orbs and soon a number shows up as a measurement of our magic power.

"Lucy-nee, this is boring, all we're doing is poring out all our magic."

"I guess so, hey, lets spice it up a bit. Follow my lead!" I say with a wink.

I start to increase the rate at which my body is emitting the magic power. The crown begins to cheer as our number gains a lead over the other teams. Wendy sees what I did and also increases her magic output.

"Hey boys!" I call over to the other 4 slayers. "How weak are you? I mean, your like a couple hundred points behind us now!"

"How dare you insult our pride Blondie!" Sting shouts in a rage but at the same time increasing his output rate.

"Gihi/humph, your on bunny girl/newbie!" Gajeel and Laxus shout back, their magic number starting to increase rapidly.

"We cant let them beat us! Milliana!" Ariana calls as Mermaid heel also takes the bait.

"Don't bite Yuka, they are just trying to make us use all our magic power so that we lose!" Lyon, says sternly.

"Men! Let us join the fray!" Ichiya say while sticking a pose. *Nod* from the Rabbit Guy.

Soon nearly everyone was putting a little extra effort in. We stay at a stale mate until suddenly the Rabbit Guy collapses.

"Oh no! My dear friend!" Ichiya cries pulling off the rabbit head to reveal…

-Complete white out-

There was a faint cry from the Fairy Tail stands that I could distinguish as Erza's. Not that I blame her. Underneath the bunny suit was another Ichiya!

"And Blue Pegasus is out!"

"But I can still go on! Men!"

"Unfortunately, you do need both members to continue."

We compete in silence for the next two minutes before I hear Ariana say "Milliana."

"Yeah, but one last burst first." The Mermaid Heel MMD score suddenly soared before stopping.

"Oh, and Mermaid Heel has stopped!"

"Lucy-nee, I'm getting a little tired." Wendy tells me.

"OK, time for our secret weapon then. Start to replenish your energy using the air. If we need to we can use extra magic that we aren't putting in the machine to heal each other." I tell her. Wendy nods at me and uses her free hand to silently munch at the air around her. Not long after the guy with long eyebrows, er, Yuki? Yuka! He collapsed from exhaustion.

"And Lamia Scale is out as well!"

"What? But I can still go on!" shouts Lyon.

"Oh Kabo. I did mention earlier when Blue Pegasus went out that both members must be supplying magical energy to win Kabo".

"Damn it!" Lyon cursed

"Look at this, folks the final remaining contestants are all lost magic users!"

"We all know from stories and last year's games Black Steel Gajeel is the Iron Dragon Slayer, The Salamander Nastu Dragoneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer or the Sky Maiden and The Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting the Light Dragon Slayer and Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer. But what magic does FairyTail A's Lucy Dragonheart use?" Yajima commentates.

"All we know is that it is a lost magic. Could it be that she is also a dragon slayer?"

"I don't know. There are numerous different types of lost magic, it could be any one of those"

"I wonder if it will be revealed to us today?"

All of us were still pouring our magic into the machines, staring each other down. Well, it was more like Natsu and Sting were glaring at each other and Gajeel was glaring at a stoic-faced rogue. Wendy and I just laughed at them to ourselves.

"Lucy-nee, aren't you getting tired?"

"Just a little."

"Then you should start eating! I haven't eaten that much so there's plenty here."

Of course with their trusty Dragon hearing, Sting's head whips around at the word 'eat' and Gajeel and Laxus and Rogue looked at us curiously.

"You said eat, does that mean you have food?" Sting asked looking at us like a puppy when its owner says 'dinner'.

"No fair. How come you guys are eating when we're here hungry?" Gajeel

"You idiot iron head! What kind of Dragon Slayer do you think midget over there is? She can eat whenever she wants because air is everywhere." Laxus

"Oh" says Sting and Gajeel.

"And did you forget about Lucy's powers?"

"Plural?" shouts everyone but Fairy Tail.

"Oh my, does Fairy Tail's Lucy have multiple powers?"

"That's not fair! They're never gonna run out of magic power if they constantly eating!" shouts Gajeel in despair throwing his hands in air.

"And Fairy Tail B is out, now it is just down to Sabertooth and Fairy Tail A."

"…huh?"

"You idiot!" shouts Laxus

"But we can both still go on!"

"You took your hand off the magic thing."

"Damn it!"

"We will now introduce a special rule! The team with the highest number above their MMD after 2 minutes will win!"

Immediately all of us pour our magic power out. We are neck and neck but I can see sweat breaking out on the boys' brows. I reach down and grab a handful of dirt and stick it in my mouth. I could immediately feel my magic power improve and grabbed more dirt and ate it. In the corner of my eye I could see Wendy throwing stealth to the wind and grabbing the air around her and guzzling it down.

"The Sky Maiden has started to eat the air, improving her magic power! What a brilliant strategy! And Lucy is eating…dirt? Have we found another elemental lost magic user? Oh and Fairy Tail A is making a slow lead on sabertooth!"

"D-Damn!" says Sting as he pours as much magic as he can. Wendy and I just giggle and stick out our tongues.

"10 seconds!"

Sabertooth begins to catch up but we push an extra bit more.

"5,4,3,2,1! Time out! The winning team by 10mp is…Fairy Tail A!"

The crowd screams as the twin dragon slayers collapse to their knees panting while Wendy and I hi-five.

"We are going to give the teams a 2 hour break before the battles start so please tune in then. That's it for this morning!"


	14. Chapter 14 - The GMG day 3 Part 2

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

Chapter 14 - The GMG day 3, part 2

**Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is so I'm also taking the opportunity to clear a few things up in the last chapter. Considering my track record for updates, I'm pretty proud of this, more than one update in a week! Go me! OK, so for those of you who were wondering why Lucy was eating dirt in the last game, you might want to go and look at chapter one again. Remember Lucy's Mother? (In this story). And now for a ridiculously short chapter!**

**~BM**

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

"And now for the battle section of today! Facing off this afternoon will be Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel! Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale! Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail A! First up is the Light Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe! VS him will be Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood!"

* * *

><p>"It was a clever strategy for her to hide in a rabbit hole but you can never hide from a dragon's nose! It was amusing though, it seemed like they were playing Whack-a-Beth! Now we have the strongest member from each of their guilds pit against each other! Gildarts Clive from Fairy Tail B VS Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"<p>

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"I have no words for that battle. We can still feel the magic resonating through the air! both these men are monsters! Why Isn't Gildarts a member of the Wizard Saints? He has the right for it! He amazingly beat the great Jura! 10pts for Fairy Tail B!"

"Indeed it is unusual for a wizard of that level to not be a Wizard Saint. The magic council will have to at least contemplate him, especially since he publicly defeated Jura, the fifth strongest Wizard Saint." Yajima says

"Now we will have our final battle of the day, the much awaited Blue Pegasus VS Fairy Tail A! Ren Akatsuki VS Grey Fullbuster!"

* * *

><p>"A valiant effort from Blue Pegasus but unfortunately for the winner is Fairy Tail A's Grey Fullbuster!"<p>

"And the final score for today is:

Sabertooth 52

Fairy Tail A 51

Fairy Tail B 30

Blue Pegasus 14

Lamia Scale 9

Mermaid Heel 3

With one point between 1st and 2nd place, will tomorrow the turning point in this year's games?"

* * *

><p><strong>Again, really sorry for how short it is, its probably the shortest i've ever written, it all fits in one document!<strong>

**~BM**


	15. Chapter 15 - The GMG day 4

**OK! So first off a big thank you to those of you who wished me luck on my exams! It was a big help and I did well in all of them! So my brain has now recovered but I still have a mountain of holiday homework cos i'm about to start VCE… (sorry to those of you in other places who probably have no clue what that is, its basically the last two years if high school and decides your ATAR score for University). So here is a new chapter!**

GMG day 4

Lucy P.O.V.

"Welcome back everybody to day 4 of the GMG! We have some fantastic event planned today!"

"Mmm," agreed Yajima.

"And today we have the gorgeous Sherry Blendy to assist our commentating."

"Hello everybody! I hope we see fair game today but of course Lamia Scale will win anyway!"

"We'll see. Our first event today will be the game: Naval battle. Teams, pick your contestants."

"Navel? What does this have to do with belly buttons?" queried Erza.

"Erza, its naval, not navel. There's a difference. This is going to be a water battle." I say calmly.

"Oh."

"So who's going to go? So far its against Mira, Hibiki, Chelia and Risely."

"I refuse to vs the she-devil." Both natsu and Grey say in unison.

"What did you just say?" Erza asks them before they can start the 'don't copy me' argument.

"Nothing! We're best friends!" both say shaking hands.

"Erm, Erza-san, Lucy-nee, if neither of you wish to participate, I want to have a battle with Chelia again." Wendy asks us timidly.

"I don't mind, the boys don't seem concerned. Do you have a problem with this Erza?" I ask.

"No. I am highly supportive of inter-guild friendships." She says giving poor Wendy a 'pat' on the shoulder causing her to go barreling forward. Fortunately I caught her.

"And the participants are chosen! From Fairy Tail B - Mira-Jane Strauss! From Blue Pegasus - Hibiki Laytes! Lamia Scale's Chelia! Mermaid Heel's Risley Law! Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel! And the striking new member of Sabertooth…"

"Monoko." she said as she walked into the arena.

"…Monoko! Will we find out the magic of this new wizard?"

I watched curiously, hopefully I would be able to find out what kind of slayer she is. She must have been taught well to be able to recognise me.

"The competitors will compete to stay in the water sphere the longest."

"Go Wendy!" Nastu shouted. The buzzer rang and the players started to move. Chelia sent black wind at Hibiki but he blocked with his Archive. Wendy sent her blue wind at Risley and it encased her before kindly escorting her out of the water and releasing.

"Mermaid heel is out! No points!"

"Don't underestimate a chubby!"

"Oh and Chelia is out from a kick by Mira-jane! 5th place! 1 point! And look, Hibiki is out too! His shields are gone because his hands are encased in wooded cuffs! Wait, what? How and when did that happen?"

I could hear everyone murmuring in uncertainty but I just smiled. I had seen. So that's what type of slayer she is? Well, this just got interesting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now just down to Wendy and Monoko. Mira had gone out when 'suddenly' wooden cuffs encased all her limbs (and tail) just as Monoko dodged Wendy's 'Sky Dragons's Roar" which then went sailing past her and pushed Mira out of the sphere. I watched with interest as Wendy and Monoko faced off. The Saber wizard appeared to be a master of her element and was obviously more experienced than Wendy. That lack of experience would probably be the only reason she would lose this. I'm curious to see how Wendy will play, knowing that she is at a disadvantage.

Wendy spread her arms and chanted "Arms! Vernier!" strengthening her attacks. At the same time she put a wall of fast paced wind around her making it very hard to attack. 'Clever, Wendy. strengthen both your offence and defence.'

"…" Monoko murmured an incantation so softy that only the other dragon slayers heard as "Wood dragon's Wall." A 3 meter **(sorry if you're not from a metric country)** square of wood appeared below Wendy. At first she just looked at is but slowly is began to rise. 'Smart, wood floats in water so naturally it would rise to the top of the sphere.' Wendy used her wind to propel herself out of range but Monoko kept producing them, each larger than the last. Wendy kept her wind wall up at she manoeuvred herself around but it was apparent that she was running out of room. All that wood was adding up and now only the bottom of the sphere was visible, then less and less until there was only enough room for the two of them. Wendy had become rather tired so she only had a this wind wall around her. With a sudden lunge, Monoko started to push Wendy to the edge of the sphere, filling any escape paths with wood. Despite Wendy's small structure there just wasn't enough space left in the water and she fell out from the bottom of the water ball onto the ground less than a meter below.

"And Sabertooth wins with an amazing strategy! 10p! And as second place Fairy Tail B receives 6p!"


	16. Chapter 16 - GMG day 4 - Battles

Lucy the Dragon Slayer

**AN: So this is the chapter that you've all been waiting/nagging me for! Lucy vs ? In battle! You'll have to wait a bit first though to find out! Also, Happy new year! (and Christmas since I missed it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own no FairyTail, only my OC Monoko.**

The GMG day 4 - Battles.

Lucy P.O.V.

"And now for the final part of the day, the one on one battles! Today we will be announcing them as they come but for those of you who have been keeping track, i'm sure you will have a good idea go who is versing who!"

"Our first battle will be Blue Pegasus vs Mermaid Heel, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki against Milliana! Please enter the arena!" Cheers rang as Milliana flipped into the arena, landing with a 'nya'. Ichiya on the other hand shouted 'men' and dived head first from the stands (just like when he jumped from Christina) making a crater where he landed, of course, there were only three people cheering when he entered **(can you guess who?)**. The two faced off.

"This parfum, it is the same as cat and old fish, men."

"Nya! How rude! If I win this you have to give up saying 'men' for the rest of the week!"

"I agree to this bet by the parfum of truth. But should I win, you must refrain from all cat-like behaviour and interaction! Men!"

In the end, there was no winner and neither had to complete the bet because it ended in a draw.

"5 points to both Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus! The next battle will be Sabertooth and Lamia Scale! Please enter the battle field…Monoko and Yuka!"

"Shall we also make a bet?" Yuka asks.

"Whatever you say, long-brows." Monoko replies with a smirk as the crown laughs at her remark. "I win, you let Mira-Jane of FairyTail trim any hair on your body she sees as undesirable or extra."

"Well, if I win you, you, you… you…you have to take off your hood!" Yuka replied after a bit of thought.

"In that case shall we start?" Monoko says with a smile. Without warning she shoots forward and swings a punch at Yuka who puts up his barrier. To the crowd's surprise it rebounded.

'Did Yuka improve his barrier of was the punch magic infused?' I thought to myself.

"Humph." Yuka made a face that said bet-you-wern't-expecting-that. "My field nullifies and rejects all and any magic that it comes in contact with."

"In that case…" Monoko replied while tilting her head forward, causing her face to fall into even more shadow. Suddenly she shot forward and did a sweeping kick, knocking Yuka's feet out from under him. Without giving him a chance to retaliate, she kept into the air above him, a large magic circle appearing in front of her.

"Wood Dragon's Roar!" she yelled, and lots of needle fine shards of wood rained down on yuka before he had a chance to defend himself. As the dust cleared, all that remained was an unconscious and slightly beaten up Yuka.

"T-The winner is Monoko!"

"It appears as though there is yet another slayer in our midsts. Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that Monoko is the Wood Dragon Slayer!" Yajima said into the mic.

"Ooh, so now the ratio between Sabertooth and FairyTail is getting even with three Dragon Slayers in Sabertooth and 4 in FairyTail!"

"Ahh, but lets not forget the God Slayers! Sabertooth have Orga, the Lightning God Slayer making their total slayer ratio 4:4"

"Of course Yajima! That also leads us to conclude Lamia Scale with their cute Sky God Slayer Chellia!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(time skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now the next battle will be between wings! FairyTail A vs FairyTail B! Lucy Dragonheart vs Laxus Dreyer!"

"Now we all now the legendary Laxus Dreyer, leader of the Thunder God Tribe and grandson of the 10 wizard saint, Macarov Dreyar, master of FairyTail! But this young Lucy, we have no data on her other than she recently joined FairyTail and is considered strong enough to compliment the other famous members of FairyTail A. What shall we discover about this new shining fairy?"

'This will be fun' I think as I walk into the arena.

"Yo Blondie! Just because you're new doesn't mean i'll go easy on you."

"I think you're forgetting just _who_ you're talking to _Blondie_. Don't call others something that applies to yourself."

"Oh, I know_ exactly _who i'm talking to little princess. I've seen you fight before. Granted, it takes a decent mage to take down _both_ Natsu _and_ Gajeel in _consecutive_ battles but, you haven't had a taste of what lightning can do." The crowd gasps at Laxus's words.

"She beat the mighty Salamander Natsu and Black Steel Gajeel?" "Who is she?" Whispers when around in the crowd. Over by the Sabertooth stand, both of the Twin Dragon Slayers remembered previous duels with FairyTail's dragons. Sting looked down at this small girl. He knew from experience with Wendy that size was no object to a good mage. What did this girl have to be able to beat both Natsu and Gajeel, two mages that Sting knew were better, stronger and more experienced than him? (though he would never admit it.)

"So this new mage is strong? Let's see how this duel plays out folks!"

I watch Laxus closely, in terms of raw physical strength and battle experience, he definitely out does me. I'm not sure where we stand in terms of magic power and I can't tell if he has any brains in his skull, he should have more than Natsu at least. 'Well, we can always test for brains' I'm not stupid. When facing an unknown enemy you should revel as little about your own abilities as possible, so unlike many other mages, I don't shout out my moves at the top of my voice.

"Earth Dragon's Grip." I murmur just low enough that only those with sharp hearing to pick up. Both Sting and Rogue's eyes widened as a rather 'convenient' wind carried my voice to their ears.

"What?" they screamed in unison. The rest of Sabertooth looked at them curiously. For Sting, this kind of behaviour was normal, but Rogue? He barely spoke, let alone raise his voice. Monoko looked at them rather bored.

"You two didn't know?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, Sting couldn't possibly be able to pick it up, but I honestly expected more from you Rogue." Rogue just gaped at her while Sting was still trying to figure out if what Monoko said was an insult before fuming at the conclusion that it was.

Unfortunately for Laxus, he didn't have the leisure of wondering about what Lucy was capable of because two hands made of earth were rushing towards him with fingers outstretched so it came from all angles. At the last second, he jumped up as the hands collided below him.

"I guess you do have brains then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that you're not gonna be a one hit knockout like that fire breather over there." At this point both Sting and Rogue were just standing there gapping at Lucy.

"So Laxus, can we just skip the warm up please?"

"If you think you can handle it." Immediately after he pointed at me and multiple lighting stokes landed around me within milliseconds of each other. Through the smoke he created he charged at me, a lightning encased fist aimed at my face.

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" I aimed at his chest. Laxus dodged and swung at me. I ducked and landed a clay encrusted fist in his gut. The hit gives me enough time to get out of immediate range before getting in a defensive position against an oncoming roar. I crouched, palm to the ground. When he finished his roar, he went to move towards me but couldn't. I smirked and pointed at his feet. They were encased by highly compressed dirt. I quickly made it crawl up and cover his torso, rendering his entire lower body immobile.

"Damn you Blondie but you can't catch lightning!" Laxus turned himself into lightning and zapped himself out and behind me. I turned around but Laxus was faster and swept my legs out from under me. I lander on my back with the wind knocked out of my lungs. I quickly took a breath and let loose my Earth Dragon's Roar. At point blank it sent him a quarter of the field away.

"You think quick." He complimented me.

"Its necessary." With that we charged at each other magic encased fists at the ready. At the very centre of the arena our fists met , causing a wave of magic to spread outwards. Both of us kept back at the same time and faced off again.

"Unfortunately Laxus, since lightning is electricity and electricity is always trying to get back to earth, your magic is attracted to mine, and earth will always top lightning." With that I leaped forward, hailing a barrage of continuous attacks down on Laxus, who managed to get a few hits in but mainly stayed not eh defensive. Finally I pulled back. When the dust cleared you could see a battered but standing Laxus.

"What is this? Folks, the mighty Laxus, who defeated the 10 wizard saint Jura in last year's games is getting beaten!"

"Blondie, I'm not giving up, so stop holding back, go all out!"

"Sure about that?" he nods. "Okay then, but don't blame me when you get a headache in the morning!" 'I think I should stop trying to hide now. Its gonna come out anyway, so it'll be of my own accord!'

"**Earth Dragon's Secret Art: Dreams of the Unconscious!**" I bellowed, pouring my magic into the spell. 'Sorry Laxus, but there is no escape from this one not even for you.'

"She's a Dragon Slayer?" the crowd exclaimed in astonishment. Within seconds Laxus was down for the count.

"Wait, What happened?" Sting exclaimed, "I didn't see anything!"

"Jeez, you're such and idiot." Monoko said, "Her secret art is where a small, fist sized rock will chase it's selected target until it is knocked unconscious."

"Oh, wait how did you know that?"

"That's for me to know, and not you."

**AN: So that's Lucy's fight! I hope it was ok, I haven't really done any fight scenes so hopefully it wasn't a complete fail. Thanks to all of you for following, favouriting and reviewing! It really means a lot!**


End file.
